User talk:BobTheDoctor27
Hi, welcome to Bionicle sets and creations Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Master Toa page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Master Toa (Talk) 23:05, 30 June 2009 Hi M1! Take a look at my sandbox (link). It's a prototype for a new Main Page. What do you think? ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 07:39, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Er... About 12 hours ago, you said you had to hurry to school. And you're not back yet. Strange. – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 11:08, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Matoro1 leave a message on my talk not my userpage in undid it now. For your information this for both (Sets) & (MOCS) this wiki is for so have fun. Hey Matoro1 I saw how many articles you made, I hereby promote you to ROLLBACK! (people yay in background) Hello Please do not put anything inappropiate on pages please You have a template saying: please d o not plagriase this page or matoro1 will come to your house and rip your ears off! Would people want to come to this wiki if they saw that? Yes I know that you're from custom bionicles. And I know you are a bit weird(sorta) but thanks for changing your template at least it will give a few people a laugh. Try making your userpage Silence I kill you! XP just kidding You have the same userpage on Bionicle reviews wiki strange well see ya later TOM!!! HAHAHA No should I delete it or just keep I'm confused! Oh Matoro1 If you have been wondering for a long time I live in england. You deserve this Aterius Seems like you didn't notice I answered. – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 11:57, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Gallon O' Milk M1, you say you denied him sysop? On the BIONICLE Reviews Wiki, I suppose. Then, I suggest you block him there. Vandals deserves being blocked no matter where they vandalized. However, my opinion doesn't matter very much there, so this is only my opinion. He vandalized TBW, btu I'm sure you noticed. – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 18:21, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :I unblocked him on TBW. (Read his talk page for details) I ask you to keep an eye on him when I can't, and block him if he tries to vandalize anywhere, no matter where. Thanks. – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 18:33, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Matoro1 can Master Toa join the order of tollubo? Ok put him in the Ice tribe and the iconox tribe and guess what someone hyjacked my account! I'm not joking please believe me. I know that but when you log in there's a box saying remember my login on this computer I don't know if he clicked that Thanks for the tip you Hello can you help with this. Adventures of the Order of Tollubo It's supposed to be a story serial of try and make this User:Matoro1/Story planner it will help you don't have to create it. Oh remember your little bro Jollun can you ask him to join (HE's related to you so he can help) Ok Hey M1, could my main character Toa Nikilia a Toa who travels to Bara Magna, be in the Order of Tollubo? He goes to Bara Magna in the 4th Book of my series. Bionicle Restoration [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You seem familiar. Have I threatened you before???!!! 22:29, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Ok you do that in the meantime have some fun! Matoro1 When you are going to make an article about real BIONICLES you Have to Put this in Alternate Universe:(ARTICLE HERE) because it will clash with other articles or stories like this: Tarduk was an agori in the jungle tribe Ok heres a story piece: But then Tarduk died because he exploded. Do You Get it now it just won't work so remember to do that I'll move some but if thre is a way to rename them I will rename them. Can you help me Ok Matoro1 I have set a challenge to you. You can ask one person to help you. Ok heres the challenge create this page and set 3 contests. It can be any contest you like and any rule you like so make this page Tell me if you can do this or not. Steps *Create the page *Ask someone to help *Set up 3 contests with rules *Ask anybody you know on different Wikis to join *Find 3 Users who has got the best Bionicle entry *Done Matoro1 remeber that message I gave you about that Tarduk thingy. I just realised You needed to put an Alternate Universe section Like this Ok Heres an example. Ackar History Blah Blah Alternate Universe Ackar was a Glatorian in the order of tollubo but then He died Do You get It now Alternate Universes section Like the One you did on the Vastus page Matoro1 I need to go to school now so CYA L8TER Swine Flu Whoah, be careful! We really don't want you to get sick. BTW, I noticed you're an admin on four wikis now! Good job! – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 08:54, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, technically, one could be an admin on every wiki in existence, but that's impossible, as one can't be active on that many wikis. So, yeah, it's a question about how many wikis one can be active on at the same time. – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 09:15, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Look take a look at this page Master Glatorian I fixed it Oh and don't get sick you are really good at this Wiki What do you mean I changed the skin? Betak I'll need some more info on her to be able to implant her into my story. Did she meet Tollubo before or after the Shattering? Personality? – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 21:36, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :Hm, I'll go ahead and assume she met Tollubo before the Shattering, as the Zesk didn't regress until after the Shattering. Correct? I'll do some of the personality myself. It can have changed in this universe. – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 21:45, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::'Kay, good. – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 08:49, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :::What do you think so far? (link!)– ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 13:04, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Ok but I can't change anybody else's skin you ain't allowed also DO YOU THINK YOU ARE READY TO BE UPGRADED TO ADMINISTRATOR. Hmm. are you tell me if you are I only upgraded you to rollback (NOT ADMIN BEFORE) but I don't know how you got ADMIN POWERS HIYA I have an announcement you are fired this time I'm not joking you are FIRED!!!!! Ok just kidding about that message up there but can you go to my category and visit the pictures Toa Krakka,Viper,Master Toa (I updated it) and dark overlord and give me your comments. OK thanks for reporting to my talk page YOU ARE NOW ASSISTANT SITELEADER Three things #Don't thank me thank Mata Nui and KD #You don't have to give up your category but if you want you can. #I just got Velika that Voya Nui MATORAN OK HEllO I'm a new userToa James Hmm... That's strange... since it appears it was Master toa who made the edit... Ask Matoro How are you going to stay up-to-date? As long as I know, you're not on BZP very much (Doesn't matter right now; the forums are down for the moment and has been for a while), and you try to avoid spoilers. – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 09:36, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :No, they became the third moon of BM. – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 12:11, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::Well, it hasn't been known for very long, so I'm not surprised. – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 17:41, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::: Well, it was released in the OGD not long before the forums went down, so the Staff of BS01 would want to wait till they could see it with their own eyes. And, no I don't have any more questions, but I'd like to help if there is something you don't know. And, when the forums are up again, I could ask Greg if it was something none of us know. – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 20:05, 22 July 2009 (UTC) I didn't know that. I thought all bionicles have elements. Also... ASK MATORO! I didn't even agree to that but you are the assistant siteleader. And another thing I GOT TUMA WITH STICKERS Kingdonfin's Story Questions Well, you could have options. Tollubo apparently kills Rotam At the end you could leave a cliffhanger like. Makuta Rotam was dead. Tollubo had won. He limped away from Rotams Mangled body. Suddenly a dark substance spun around Rotam and a powerful figure was left standing where the body had once be. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 08:53, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Should I put the Kingdonfin's Story Ideas on the Main Page? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 08:53, 23 July 2009 (UTC) New Pic Matoro1 I found this pic on the internet. If you want you can copy it here it is. Also... Ackar I just got Ackar. Who should I buy next. DO you like The Final Stand? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 06:29, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Wow you come up with ideas really well. I will read Code of War once I finish chapter 6. : ) [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 06:47, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Hey I never knew that there was a fourth bionicle wiki, what's this new wiki acctually about? Is it a sort of combination of custombionicle and bioniclepedia? Eeneend 12:45, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Code of War Yeah, I know you're away, but that is a long chapter, but I'll try to read through. – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 12:31, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :Hmm... I'm tired. – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 07:27, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::BTW, could you take a look here? You must be logged in to edit it. – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 08:49, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Contests Hi, I know it's you who hold the contests, so I ask you if you can make a naming contest for one of my characters? It's the tan Agori in chapter 6 of Mysteries of Terra Magna. I understand if you don't have time. – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 11:12, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :I'll soon have a picture two pictures of him. – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 11:44, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::Here you go:File:Unnamed Agori.JPG, File:Unnamed Agori2.JPG. – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 12:58, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::Neither are names my best area, that's why I asked you for a contest. I don't want to sound rude, but I don't really like the name "Rofinius", but it could work. BTW, where does rock come into the thing? He's not from the Rock Tribe, you know. :P Thanks for the effort, though. If you could put up a contest though, that would be great. – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 17:15, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, (Highlight to see text) they're quite much the same thing — Zesk who are neither regressed nor transformed. And, you're not a n00b because of that. About TBW: Only twothree votes left! I think we can be sure of that we will use it. – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 18:12, 3 August 2009 (UTC) admin can you turn me into a adminstrator--TONY IS MOTNI 14:24, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Story Name Ok I have a few. Tollubo's Stand, Dark Fate, Shadows Hand, Unstoppable Force. If you don't like them I can think of more : ) [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 06:48, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I'm not inserting it in. It's because when you make a template and put your category on it. And if you use them template the category automaticly goes in the page so sorry. (DON'T BE MAD) Tips MT I don't think you need a sig archive. But I think the other Users would like to see your signatures. It will help them make stuff creative so heres your answer. Now it's up to you to decide do you want a sig archive or not.. PS. sorry about answering to late. Hello long time no see too! I have a question where is Jollun i left him a message he never replied.....strange Ok also I just got Mata Nui and Mazeka. If you are wondering how I got Mazeka I bought it in this shop that keeps bionicles over 2 years ago to 4 years Three Things *1.I voted on your tally *2.The gaming skin is cool *3.Have you seen TBW's skin it's wow cool Hmm...... I wonder how you get it.